Storm Hawks: A new Threat
by xrdn
Summary: The Far Side was unforgiving forcing the Storm Hawks to retreat back to Atmos. Now Years later Aerrow must prepare all of Atmos for war. But an unlikely ally maybe his only chance for victory and salvation.
1. Happy endings are unlikely

I do not own Storm Hawks

 **Happy Endings Are Unlikely…**

The Condor shook violently as Aerrow and Piper both rushed towards the bridge. "Another blast like that and we're done for!" yelled the terrified Merp pilot Stork. Things quickly went south as they arrived on the Far Side in pursuit of Cyclonis. All of them had been so confident and woefully underestimating the threat of Far Side technology. It turns out their victory against the mobilized Terra Cyclonia would be short lived.

"Guys more of them are coming quick we need to do something!" Finn called out from one of the few still working turrets. It didn't take long for them to get caught in a fire fight with two sky ships far larger than anything Cyclonis had ever thrown against them, and more were on their way. Aerrow quickly made the order to retreat rather than try and battle against these two behemoths.

Aerrow glanced around in a panic unsure of what to do, his gaze fell upon piper as if she might be able to devise some plan that could save them all. Yet, even she seemed to be at a loss as she frantically looked to see what crystals she had left. "Guys, I don't think the engines are going to hold out much longer. I've done everything I can think of just to keep them on…" The Gentle Wallop Junko announced over radio.

Things were bleak as Aerrow seemed lost in thought trying to gleam so insight on how to just make it out alive. "Alright team settle down. We've been in tougher situations thin this in the past, and we've always come out on top." His voice was the normal courage filled bravado as always, yet everyone knew it hid his fear. "We took down Cyclonis countless times and today will be no different." He closed his eyes for only a moment before they snapped opened as if he had a plan. "Stork! I need you to fly towards the surface use the mountainous terrain."

"Run and hide now you're speaking my language. I still think we're all doomed though."

"Finn, conserve your shots, only fire if you have to."

"You got it!" Finn seemed to have a bit more confidence now.

"Junko, I need a miracle buddy. Give us everything you can out of those engines, if they fail we're done for." The was no response from the Wallop just the sound of something being hit with a hammer or wrench. Finally, he turned Piper the fear and frustration apparent on his face. "Piper, I don't know how to get us out of this… I need you…" The words caught in his throat. All sense of courage and bravery had left his face, he was scarred. "Is there any way to reopen the portal and get back to Atmos?"

She frantically poured the few remaining crystals on the table in front of her. "I don't think I can reopen the gate… but maybe…" She trailed off as she grabbed two stones. "We will only have one shot at this." She paused, biting her lip for a moment. "And if it fails…we may all just blow up."

"Well were doomed either way…so might as well." Stork chimed in as he was carefully navigating through the jutting mountainous land scape to avoid as much of the fire as possible.

"If we use a warp Crystal in tangent with a Nitro Crystal and a few velocity Crystals we may be able to get back in atmos. But we all need to be thinking of the same place when we make the jump." Piper finished looking to Aerrow for approval.

Aerrow's eyes searched, darted around looking to the visible members of the team. This was there only shot to make it out alive. "Okay, what do you need?"

"We need to get the Nitro and Velocity Crystals into the engines. We also need to get out of these mountains and fly in a straight line. I'll use some Raw crystals that I've had laying around to study to enhance the power of the Warp Crystal along with my new abilities we should be able to teleport all the way to atmos. But where should we all focus?" She asked Aerrow for a point to focus on while handing the Nitro and Velocity Crystals to take to Junko.

He need to think of somewhere that they could make an emergency crash landing if needed. "What about Terra Gale… might make for a good landing spot in a worst-case scenario."

It didn't take long for Piper to have everything in place. The warp crystal sat next to several raw crystals in the center of the table glowing violently. "Alright Stork take us up, Junko ready the Nitro Crystals." The Condor shook violently as it rose high into the sky, the enemy still firing at them with no mercy to be seen. Junko announced he had the Crystals ready to be placed in the engine along with commenting that he wasn't sure the engines would be able to take the pressure. "Do it now Junko!" She cried and just a few moments later the sky ship burst forward violently with powerful thrust. The Condor creaked as if it was being pulled apart at the seams and Piper and Aerrow were both sure it might be.

"Now Focus on Terra Gale Everyone!" Aerrow ordered. The Crystal shinned bright as the light enveloped them all before everything went dark.

Aerrow's eyes opened suddenly as he stared up at the ceiling. Slowly he sat up as the sense of panic slowly left him looking down he realized he was in a soft bed and not aboard the Condor fighting for his life. His mind swirled with memories and thoughts. Realization slowly crept in as he remembered everything. "Just a… dream." It had been ten years since they had returned from the Far Side. Yet even now he still has nightmares of that moment. Glancing over to the clock near the bed apparently close to noon. "I over slept again…Starling isn't going to be happy about that." No longer was he Aerrow the sky knight of the Storm Hawks rather now he was Knight Commander Aerrow leader of the United Terras of Atmos. A title that still felt off to him. Quickly he changed into his armor. He didn't wear the stitched together armor like when he was younger, now it was a proper set of armor, that he felt made him look a little like a member of the Rex Guardians just with the added addition of the Storm Hawks insignia in the center. With nothing left keeping him from leaving his room he stepped out into the Hallway where he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Looks like your finally up. I was just coming to get you." Starling said as she was walking up. Her purple hair was almost twice as long as it used to be ten years ago, and a slight look of annoyance could be seen in her green eyes.

Aerrow sighed before looking at her. "Sorry… I just had that dream again…" he looked defeated despite not being in any type of argument with her.

"Again…" She pulled her hand to her chin as she thought for a moment. "You have been pushing yourself lately. Maybe I can move somethings around and you can go on vacation." She offered with a smile.

He shook his head in disapproval. "Don't worry, there is still plenty of things to do. I can't let you do all my work for me, now can I." He returned a halfhearted smile before moving down the hallway. "So, who am I meeting with today?"

Silently she watched him move past her before following. "No meetings today for once. Just a lot of paperwork. I think Piper said she would be stopping by later on today if she can pull herself away from her lab. Seems like a few more people have been found with the same ability as her."

"That makes eleven now doesn't it. Well I'm sure she's excited." Aerrow and Starling make their way to his office and quickly get to work. Aerrow hated paperwork, most of it was basically ledgers that showed the additions to the sky knight ranks, approving another ship to be built or more defense turrets. One document did catch his eye. "Huh? Looks like Harrier is resigning. Never did care for him to much but he is one of the oldest Sky knights around. Maybe I should offer him a teacher position at the academy."

"I'll send him an invitation for the position, but I'm surprised it took this long for him to resign. He was never too keen on you becoming Knight Commander. He always held some kind of grudge against you. But I can't deny he was skilled."

Aerrow nodded in agreement as he sifted through document after document. Several hours went by before he looked up. "Looks like Finn and Radarr has assembled a new crew for the Condor. And Junko has gotten some more Wallops to join the defense force. Looks like everyone has been busy. And I'm stuck in here doing useless paper work."

"It's not useless Aerrow, you are important to the success of this Alliance!" Starling raised her voice a little higher than intended. This fact was apparent to her as she slumped down into her chair slightly embarrassed. "Look things have changed since the fall of Cyclonis. You and your Team are a symbol of hope and courage for everyone. We all know if it wasn't for you, we would all be under Cyclonia rule." She closed the file she was currently on. "Let's wrap up early today. You've been cooped up in the Keep for a couple weeks now. You can only sleep here so often before you start to get antsy." She looked out the window and saw the sun setting. "There's a bit of light left let's grab some dinner. My treat."

Aerrow looked down at the mess of papers in front of him, then to the setting sun. Piper wouldn't be stopping by today. After a few moments he looked to Starling and smiled. "You know what. That sounds great."


	2. Lonely Hero

**do not own storm hawks**

* * *

 **A Lonely Hero**

After the return of the Storm Hawks from the far side, all of Atmos banded together and pushed back the remnants of Cyclonia reclaiming many Terras back for a free Atmos. A rather large and unused Terra was chosen to be the central Keep for the newly founded United Terras of Atmos. The Keep was massive and covered most of the Terra with a defense system that gave even Terra Bugaton a run for its money. Of course, the Terradon Scientist designed and built it as well. With the Keep and defense in place, the Terra was named Terra Accipiter and quickly became instrumental in the defeat of both the few members of the Repton's old team before ultimately joining the alliance and scattered remains of Cyclonia lead by Snide and Ravess.

Yet even with it being the powerhouse of the alliance, there are still a few amenities for those stationed there. One such place is the diner known as the Hawk's Nest supposedly known for having the best burger in all of Atmos. Over the years Aerrow found himself eating here on a regular basis, after a few mishaps in the kitchen he knew he really shouldn't be trusted to make his own food.

The sound of chatter and laughter filled the air as people unwounded at the day. amongst the noise of the people the sound of raw patties being dropped on a most likely red-hot grill could be heard followed by that tell-tale sizzle, which gave of the pleasant aroma. There were a few Sky-knights sitting and drinking each had stopped and saluted Aerrow as he had passed them, it troubled him that he didn't recognize any of them, but he let go of the thought as he sat across from Starling.

Starling and Aerrow had been sat in the back of the crowded restaurant, the spot was relatively quiet despite the amount of people. A faint smile grew on Aerrow's face, it was nice to be out of the Keep for a bit. He had been cooped up in there for at least week and a half now. It was just about pointless for him to have a house on the Terra since he was almost never there. Thinking about it the last few times he had gotten out had been suggested by Starling. He knew he was lucky to have someone look out for him that way. Maybe tonight would be an appropriate time to sleep in his own bed rather than one of the spare cots in the keep, might have a good night's sleep for once.

The two, exchanged idle chit-chat about the old days as they waited for food. "And Finn grabs a frost crystal instead of a cooking crystal and just tosses it in his grill. By the time we noticed he had already activated it and covered the back half of the Condor in ice." He chuckled trying to contain his laughter as he thought back to the situation.

"Now you have to be joking. Stork would have been furious." She sniggered to keep her voice muffled.

"Oh, he was I've never seen a red Merp before that day. Made him clean the whole Condor bow to stern. With his bare hands, I might add. Of course, we all ended up helping him. "He finished with a large toothy grin on his face.

It warmed her heart to see his spirits lifted somewhat. The last few days he had seemed to be in a trance, just going through the motions, yet everything was done correctly so, she had thought it might just be her imagination, but he really did need to get out for a bit. "Hard to believe that your little band of misfits was what lead to the defeat of the greatest enemy of Atmos."

"We just kind did what we had to, that's all there ever was to it." His expression softened slightly as he spoke those words. The food swiftly arrived allowing for the train of thought and talk to move on. As Aerrow looked down at his plate it dawned on him, he hadn't eaten at all yesterday and he couldn't recall if he had the day prior either. The creeping pain of hunger slowly began to build up in him. Looking back, it was always Finn and Piper that made sure the crew was feed, now without them he found he was skipping eating more and more often.

Starling broke the silence of his introspection with a concerned and caring question. "Are you okay?" Her voice was low as if she was trying not to startle him.

His gaze shot up in surprise. "What? Oh, uh yeah I'm fine it just dawned on me how hungry I was is all." Without wasting another word Arrow begin to eat with an almost ravines speed. The food was delicious like normal, but he truly did feel as if he was starving, which probably wasn't too far from the truth. The way in which he ate seemed to satisfy Starling's concern as she to, began to eat all be it with a bit more grace and delicacy.

Little words were exchanged as they eat, but a quiet peace seemed to be between them. Yet Starling knew there was something bothering him, more than just a bad dream. "When was the last time you heard from them outside of reports?" she asked with a sharp piercing gaze.

Taking a bit longer than needed to remove some crumbs from his face, he slowly looked up towards her. There was hesitation in his movements as if he feared looking her in the eye. "It's been about two years since I've seen most of them." He sighed. "Junko stopped by a few months back but that was just to hand in a report from the leader of the Wallops. He only stuck around for a few moments. Got a letter from Finn about half a year back talking about how things have been on the condor with him Radar and Stork. And Piper…" Aerrow trailed off for a moment as his mind wondered slightly. "Piper used to make time to come by and show me her research but lately she has been more and more distant." Leaning back in his seat he grabbed his drink and took s long drink. It was some bitter acholic concoction that the Hawk's Nest was known for, which immediately twisted his face in disgust, supposedly it helped take the edge off after a long day. Arrow suspected he would need a few more to take the edge off and quickly waved to the waiter for more. "I guess I'm just being selfish."

Starling instinctively reached over and placed her hand on one of his. "You just missed your friends. No one can fault you for that." She comforted. "Maybe once we finish up this week you take a few days and go see each of them. I can handle things for a few days, and if things get busy Suzy Lu owes me a few favors and can come up. She might not be the best at paperwork but anyone who can keep the Absolute Zeros in line is a hard worker."

He sat there defeated, knowing that if he didn't get it together he would be no help to anyone. "You right, like always. I'll take a few days off." His half-hearted smile showed that he was still slightly reluctant to admit his defeat. "Where would I be without you starling."

"You're stuck with me I'm afraid. If I just left, you to do your own thing who knows what would happen." She teased with an affectionate smile.

It was in that moment something interesting occurred to Aerrow, and that something is that Starling was very attractive. From the gentle squeeze of her hand on his to the smile beneath her caring green eyes. The realization of this fact made him quickly feel self-conscience and could feel his face become slightly flush. "Uh yeah…glad you're with me."

Starling seemed to take notice of his change of demeanor and mistook it as her making him uncomfortable or embarrassed, causing her to pull her hand away. "Well it's getting late I should head back to the keep and finish up some paperwork. You should head home and get some sleep." She commented passively as she stood from her set, while trying to hide a light blush of her own.

"Right, it's been a while since I slept in my own bed." He stammered as he stood. The situation had grown a tad more awkward than he would have preferred, so he was relieved that moment was quickly passing, and they would be taking their separate ways.

Starling quickly payed the bill and waved goodbye to Aerrow before making her way back to the keep. This left Arrow alone with his thoughts as he lingered for a moment before starting his walk towards his home.

The air was just a little bit colder than Aerrow would have liked but the air and quiet were truly refreshing. Luckily his house was almost just as far from the diner as the keep was give or take a few blocks. This gave him plenty of time to clear his head and focus on the upcoming days. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to justify to himself a vacation. Meetings and budget approvals along with a few weapon demonstrations by the Terradon Scientists. These were just a few things he knew he needed to do Starling would have an actual list of everything that would need to be done. "Maybe I should go and ask her?" he asked no one in particular. Ultimately, he decided against it since she was the one who distinctly told him to get some rest and he really didn't want to make her upset, so he continued his walk towards home.

His home was quite modest for his position within the U.T.A. many would most likely assume it to be a massive mansion full of guards. They would however be shocked to see that it was almost a shack with a few rooms and an overhang that he kept his air skimmer beneath. A fence wrapped around a yard that could use a decent trimming. It was a humble home, but he felt it was just right for him.

The gate creaked slightly as he stepped in. As his foot stepped on to the path leading to his door he immediately felt better. Once inside he gave an audible sigh as he began removing his armor tossing it to the ground. As the final piece landed with a nice satisfying thud, Aerrow almost instantly felt a presence creeping behind him. As he turned to see who it was a cold voice called out with a slightly condescending tone with a simple greeting before a violet energy blade appeared. "Hello, Sky knight."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what I could do better.


	3. Lingering Problems

**Lingering Problems**

"Hello, Sky knight." Those words held a familiar bite to them, like a childhood insult that you never get over. Yet, these would be thoughts for Aerrow to ponder later as the intruder wasted no time lunging forward. Their movements were precise and direct, yet there was a sloppiness to their form.

Aerrow would have thought sitting behind a desk and signing papers would have dulled his reflexes, which is why he pleasantly surprised as he was able to dodge the attacks. Always one to be quick on his feet he quickly tried to put some distance between them. Flipping backwards he quickly rushed towards back door of his home. If he could make it outside maybe he could gain someone's attention for aid. He would have made tried to make it to his weapons if he hadn't left them at the Keep. A choice he was most certainly kicking himself for. Glancing back, he saw the assailant quickly coming up behind him.

Outside and with more room to move and think, Aerrow faces his opponent head on. With more light to view his enemy he started to realize what he was fighting a nightcrawler or at least that's what he thought at first glance. The only thing that seemed off was the fact that the eyes were the normal not glowing kind he was used to seeing on their kind. But other than the eyes everything else seemed right from armored robes and the bandaged-up face that had and a recognizable scowl underneath. "So, what's a Nightcrawler doing all the way out here? Haven't seen your kind since the disappearance of Cyclonis. Why attack now?" he lowered himself down ready to defend himself.

"Shut Up!" The Crawler yelled with seething rage before rushing towards him again. The attack was fast but easy to read. Aerrow quickly grabbed hold of the arm with the weapon and easily flipped them over his shoulder slamming them into the ground. Not one to hesitate in a fight Aerrow quickly pushed a foot into their side while still holding firmly to their arm and with a simple twist dislocated the assailants shoulder. The Nightcrawler only hissed at the pain rather than cry out in pain like Aerrow would have thought.

After liberating the weapon from the attacker's hand and tossing it away, Aerrow looked around trying to think of something to bind their hands with. At that moment another person came around the side of the house and to his relief it was Starling. "Aerrow are you okay! I heard some commotion." She immediately stopped in her tracks as she saw the seen in front of her.

"Quickly go into the house and get me some rope!" He yelled as the attacker still struggled under his weight.

It didn't take long for them to bind the would-be assassin and to call for some guards to escort the Nightcrawler to one of the cells inside of the keep. Aerrow sat on his front step giving a relived sigh. "You okay?" Starling asked as she sent the last of the guards away. "Not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Not my first time some one has tried to kill me." He chuckled trying to lighten up the situation up. "I'm just lucky that I wasn't as rusty as I thought I was."

Starling sat next to him and placed a worried hand on his shoulder. "This could have been really bad Aerrow. Actually, this is still really bad." She urged as a terrible thought wormed its way into her mind. "We haven't seen a Nightcrawler in nearly ten years and one just shows up in your house. Maybe this is just the beginning and Cyclonis has returned." Her body shivered at the idea.

Aerrow saw the fear in her eyes and smiled trying to reassure. "So, what if she's back this is precisely what I have been getting us ready for. Also, I'm not entirely sure that was a Nightcrawler. The eyes weren't right. No off-putting glow and its skills were subpar almost like it wasn't used to fighting with a knife." He held his chin as he thought "It's possible that it was just a Cyclonian sympathizer. Wouldn't be the most outlandish idea they were all over the place a few years ago but they kind of died out once Ravess and Snipe were put away."

"That is still cause to be worried but that is talk for tomorrow." She stated satisfied that Aerrow was truly okay.

She stood to walk away before Aerrow stopped her. "Why were you here anyway? You were heading back to the Keep, weren't you?"

"Oh I, uh, was going to remind you that there was a meeting tomorrow, Yeah that's it." She stammered. "But I should really let you rest." She bowed slightly before quickly leaving.

Aerrow was pleased that the rest of his evening was uninteresting as he was able to sleep in peace. But it seemed like the night was far too short as before he knew it Light was pouring in through his window to awake him. That along with the sound of someone banging loudly on his door was enough to cause him to quickly rise.

He made his way to the door as he through on his uniform armor once more. Opening the door with a yawn, he was meet with a panicked guard. "Uh Knight Commander, you're needed in the cells beneath the Keep immediately." The young man didn't waste any time quickly moving back towards the keep.

"What's going on?" he questioned as he followed closely behind.

"I'm not sure, Starling just sent for you first thing this morning. She said it was important and kept everyone else from entering."

"Sounds serious." It took about thirty minutes for them to arrive at the keep giving Aerrow enough time to make himself to look more proper. They were promptly meet by Starling. "Starling what's going on?"

"It's best for you too see for yourself. Come with me. "She answered sternly as she motioned two men to move from the entrance to the lower levels of the fortress. They moved swiftly down a winding staircase. She stopped before a barred door. "Go on." She made way for Aerrow to enter first.

Aerrow couldn't remember the last time he was down here. As he thought back it must have been when they had captured Repton on one of the isolated terras claimed from Cyclonia. He didn't care for the place that much so actively avoid it. Walking by vacant cell after vacant cell he came across the last one where the assassin from last night laid. "So what kind of trouble have you caused?" he asked cautiously.

The assassin was laying down on a provided cot, their back to him. The hood and bandages that had hid their face the prior night laid discarded on the floor. As the prisoner slowly sat up to face him, he noticed their dark hair and sickly greenish skin. Yet It was once his eyes meet their amethyst eyes that his heart sank. "Why, hello again Sky knight." Again, those words held the same condescending tone he remembered. "Slept well I hope."

"Cyclonis." The name carried a bitter taste when face to face with the once all-powerful ruler of Cyclonia.

She stood and approached the bars ever so slowly. "So good of you to remember me. I do apologize for presenting myself before you in a state such as this," she waved her hands to her surrounding then motioned to her face pointing out the discoloration. "But I really didn't have much of a choice." An uncomfortable coughing fit followed her comment on her situation.

"You're…sick" he said stating the obvious while accidently backing up into the cell behind him.

"Let's just say my loss to you had some… ill side effects. One that can be addressed once I've taken your life." She threatened as she grabbed the bars. Even in a weakened state she refused to drop her arrogance. Yet her eyes gave away how desperate she was.


	4. Opened wounds

Opened Wounds

There was a rising tension in the air. Aerrow and Starling both were at a loss for words. Down below in the dungeons of the Keep was the once all powerful Master Cyclonis. In his heart Aerrow knew this was a sign of things to come. After putting out an order to make sure no one went around telling the whole Atmos that the potential greatest threat has returned. Aerrow along with Starling and a new Sky knight that had risen quickly through the ranks Duncan returned to council hall.

Duncan fit the perfect mental picture of a Sky Knight, big, tall, and strong. Apparently, he was popular with other Sky knights on the adjacent Terras. A few months ago, Aerrow thought it would be a clever idea to add him to his council seeing as he had gained the trust of many of the people of Atmos. This had already proven to be useful plan, since he had taken the initiative to lock down the keep and double check the defenses, just in case this was the precursor to much larger attack.

Now the three of them stood silently in the in the mostly empty hall. Each looked to the other for some answer for what they should do yet each of them seemed just as lost as the other. Aerrow was the first to break the unsettling silence with a heavy sigh as he fell into one of the empty chairs. "There has to be something up her sleeve. Cyclonis wouldn't be so reckless as to attack me alone on a terra full of soldiers, no matter how confident she was in herself."

"Well you saw how she looked. Maybe she was desperate enough to through caution to the wind and go straight for our jugular in the form of our leader." Starling offered in a futile attempt to ease their minds.

Duncan stepped forward with words of caution. "She said killing you would allow her to heal her ailment. So maybe she has someone who has the ability to help her."

Aerrow listened closely to their words knowing Duncan was right but truly hoped Starling was right and this was just an act of desperation. He turned his chair to gaze out a nearby window. "I don't want to take any chances with someone like Cyclonis. Duncan rally the fleets I want every Sky Knight in Atmos to be on high alert. If there is anything out there to be concerned about I want to know it. "

Duncan stood tall. "Yes sir. I'll send out a message immediately." With no other word he bolted off to the command center.

A few moments later Aerrow was about to get up to head to his office when all the sudden the hall doors flew open, and unexpected visitors flooded the room quickly in the form of the Storm Hawks. "Dude we heard you were attacked are you okay?!" Hollered an excited Finn.

Radar jumped on his lap, pulling on his arms and turning his head to inspect for any injuries. "I came straight away the moment I heard." Commented Piper, a look of worry still sprawled across her face.

"I knew there was no way they could beat you, but I got a ride from Finn as fast I as I could." The ever kind wallop Junko said standing behind everyone else. Yet even if his words were full of confidence his face betrayed his true emotion of fear at the hearing of a threat to his long-time friend.

"I thought for sure you were doomed." Stork said keeping his distance as if there might be a brain slug nearby. "But knew you would be okay."

A mix of shock and happiness filled Aerrow as his saw his old team. It had been ages since the whole team had been assembled in one place. He would be lying if he said it didn't make him happy to see them all rushing to his aid at the first sign of trouble. He enjoyed their presence for a fleeting moment before he regaled them of what has transpired.

Another blanket of silence fell over the room once more as Aerrow talked about the uninvited guest. Of course, it was Finn who broke the silence as his jaw almost dropped to the floor before yelling "CYCLONIS!"

The others were quick to share in Finn's disbelieve. "Are you sure it's her?" Piper said skeptically. "We haven't seen or heard anything about her for years and all of the sudden she shows up to kill you." She turned to a corner of the room to hide her fear, holding her arms across her chest as if to keep the sinking terror that they all felt from affecting her. "I mean I could see why she would go after you, but there was no grand scheme or plan. Just her with a knife. It just doesn't feel right."

Aerrow agreed with her that things felt off about the whole situation, but he couldn't really act until more information presented itself. "I've put a call out to all of Atmos to be on high alert. If she is hiding an army we should find it."

There was an exchange of odd looks among the Storm Hawks as they didn't totally believe the confidence of Aerrow regarding this. Cyclonis had always been a step ahead of them that they couldn't believe there was something going on unseen. "Look why don't we just drop her in the wastelands and be done with her?" Finn offered a poor plan that even he knew in the back of his mind would never really work.

"Actually, Piper I was wondering if you could take a look at a few things for me." Aerrow offered as a distraction from Finn's horrible idea. "Hey Starling, how bout you take the others down to the Hawk's nest. We'll meet up with you in a bit. I want to hear Piper's take on everything."

Starling gave a weak smile not really wanting to leave Aerrow's side but figured he knew what he was doing. "Alright sure. Come one guys, you haven't lived until you've had one of their burgers."

"Good cause I'm starving. Skipped breakfast to get here on time." Finn complained as he left followed by everyone else.

Aerrow stood awkwardly as him and Piper remained in the council chambers. He was about to open his mouth to speak before Piper cut him off with a question of her own. "So… this is really happening and not some sort of bad nightmare." She looked to her with eyes filled with hope that this might have been just some sort of cruel joke he had played to get everyone here. The look on his face was answer enough. "We're ready for a fight… aren't we. Like we've all been preparing for this day."

"I don't know. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't somewhat afraid of possibility of war. Yet, at the same time I have spent the last ten years trying to prepare us. It has to be enough." He still managed to speak with his usual confidence that always propelled them forward, this seemed to put Piper at ease. "Now for what I wanted your help with."

Aerrow lead Piper down towards the holding cell that held Cyclonis. "She looks ill, similar to when you were suffering from binding sickness. I want to know what's wrong with her."

"I'll see what I can do. But we still have no idea what the Far Side is capable of."

As they approached the cell, the prison rested somewhat peacefully. From just a glance Aerrow was sure she looked worse than earlier. The green in her complexion was becoming more pronounced. Slowly she opened one eye glancing in their direction. "Well, well, well if it isn't my good friend Piper." She sat up slightly leaning on her arms. Her body seemed thinner than normal a fact that Aerrow had overlooked when he first saw her. It was surprising she was even able to fight. "It's so good of you to visit me." Both heard the sarcastic tone of her voice dripping with hostility.

Piper clenched her jaw tightly holding back the horrid thoughts and words she wished to say. See the cause of all the stress and pain in their lives caused a tightness to form in her chest, a tightness she wasn't prepared for. In the back of her mind she truly hoped that Aerrow was wrong and everything was really settled all those years ago. But now sit in front of her a sudden dread and terror takes her. She quickly scanned her eyes over Cyclonis, and it did appear that she was suffering from Binding sickness. It was exactly the same as when she refused to preform the binding out of some misguided fear that it was evil. With out a word she turned sharply on her heel, storming out of the holding area back towards the surface, leaving Aerrow alone with Cyclonis.

The once powerful crystal mage sat quietly in her cell staring at the opposing wall. A melancholy area exuding from her. "You not prepared for what they have in store for you." She related to the sky knight. "For all your courage, strength and planning. You will fall before their might. I'm sure of it." There was a hint of something strange in her voice, something Aerrow had never heard from his enemy. It took him a moment to place but he was sure it was the sound of someone defeated.

Slowly he approached the cell no longer afraid of her threating presence. "It doesn't matter how strong they are, or how many there are." He stood defiantly staring down at her. "I'll never give up. I thought you of all people would know that by now."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared back at him. That damn expression of defiance always made her want to lash out. "We shall just have to wait and see. Won't we?"


	5. A leap of faith

_**Author's notes: sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully I can update far more regularly from now on.**_

A leap of faith

Aerrow stood there for far longer than he intended. Staring at the defeated Crystal mage, with an emotion the Sky knight would have never guest he would have directed at her, pity. It felt wrong to see the once all powerful Cyclonis reduced to a pawn in someone else's plan. It almost pained him to describe her as fragile, in this moment, for the longest time their actions changed the very course of Atmos. Yet, now she laid helplessly in her cell, staring at wall, as if waiting for death. He hated this, the very idea that she was this weak disgusted him. The most powerful crystal user in all of Atmos nothing more than an assassin, "Wait…" Fear over came him as his mind began to put certain pieces together that he hadn't even considered where there. "How did you know I was heading home! I doubt you waited there for a week just to kill me." Upon the speaking the words the realization of the truth was far more terrifying. Someone had helped her. This would explain how she got past the security of the terra. Cyclonis didn't respond to the accusation, merely just turned with a knowing smile. This sent a shiver through his body. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything for him he rushed out to the courtyard. He was in full commander mode as he began barking orders to troops as he exited the prison.

"Aerrow!" Piper shouted as she ran up to him. "What's going on? What's wrong?" she questioned seeing the obvious worry on his face. She knew him better than she knew anyone, he might be barking orders confidently, but she could see he was scared on the inside.

"We have a traitor amongst us." He said coldly.

"What!?"

He looked around as the soldiers began locking down the keep. "She knew I was heading home. Something I haven't done in weeks." His eyes darted back in forth as if searching for an answer just right out of his grasp. "But why send Cyclonis and not a nightcrawler." There was something about this fact that troubled Aerrow, something was very important about this fact.

Piper placed a caring hand on his shoulder. She had always placed all her worries and doubts on him, because no matter how dreadful things got or how desperate the situation, Aerrow always seemed to come out on top. To her Aerrow had always been this beacon for those around him. But as her hand touched him, she could feel that he was shaking trying to find this all-important answer. She realized he was just another person trying to keep everything together, and her along with the others had left him alone. Not a day had gone since their return from the Far side, that Aerrow hadn't been fighting to protect everyone, and they abandoned him when he needed them most. She felt ashamed that the had left him all alone, however, in this pity she may have found the answer he needed. "Because you weren't the only target."

Aerrow immediately understood the implication of Piper's words. An attack on him would draw the others to him. Even more so if it was known it was Cyclonis. And if this was true then they were all in danger. "Get to the others. Then leave on the Condor immediately." He told Piper with a stern look. "If they want all of us. They'll have to get through me."

There he goes again holding all the troubles on his shoulders again, this infuriated Piper, but could she really blame him for doing this. After all they had been allowing him to carry all of the other Storm Hawks troubles for years. "No!" She shouted defiantly "I won't leave! You need me here… you need all of us." her voice cracked as she fought back the tears. This was in part her fault for letting things get to this point. "We won't leave you to shoulder everything yourself, whatever comes we can do this together." Her hand slowly dropped from his shoulder and took hold of his hand.

Aerrow was taken aback by her outburst. "Piper, I don't have time to argue. For all we know the enemy is already here." He was ready to turn and walk away but he could see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. It broke his heart to think he might have been the one to cause them. "Okay… Get to the others then bring the Condor here. The extra firepower might be needed." He gave her a reassuring smile.

The Crystal mage looked up at the Aerrow's smile, and like that her worries melted away. Following this red headed Sky knight has always led to a brighter tomorrow, and there was no reason to believe this would turn out any differently. "Right! Besides we are stronger together."

As the two finally agreed, Duncan approached them. "Commander." He said with a salute. "The red alert has been issued across Atmos. If there is anything out there will know." Glancing over to Piper. "I see the rest of the Storm Hawks have shown up to check on you. Well you have nothing to fear everyone here would give their lives to protect the commander." Taking another glance around. "So where are the others at."

"Oh, they went to get a bite to eat." Piper said feeling much more relieved seeing there were so many people here to help Aerrow. "I was just about to go get them."

"There's no need to trouble yourself. I'll send a team to collect them." Duncan said with an off-putting smirk.

Aerrow was about to interject but that was before he saw what looked like a warp crystal in Duncan's hand. "Duncan what are you-"

A bright flash cut off the sky night as a ray of energy erupted from Duncan's hand piercing a hole into the sky. Sirens blared as solid black ship slowly moved through the portal. The very look of the ship reminded Aerrow of the Far side, it was however much smaller, just twice the size of the condor in fact. "This is the beginning of the End for Atmos." Duncan said with a wicked laugh. The ship hovered silently over the keep, as the defense turrets turned to fire upon it, they instead began spark and shut down one after another. From the front part of the ship ramp slowly lowered and dozens of Nightcrawlers jumped out. As soon as they touched the ground, they were met by the soldiers of the keep and were quickly locked in combat.

Aerrow quickly shoved Duncan away. "Piper get the others quick. I'll deal with this." He drew his daggers from his belt. "To think you were the traitor." His blades flashed blue. "I'll make quick work of you."

Duncan tossed the spent crystal to the ground before drawing his own sword. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Sky Knight." His words almost carried the same distain as Cyclonis. Without warning he rushed Aerrow with a wide swipe. Yet as the blade connected with Aerrow the fight was already over. Aerrow had instantly both blocked and the strike with one hand and drove second dagger deep into Duncan's chest.

"You're no Dark Ace. I expected more from you." Aerrow said with a cold star as he took a step back from his defeat foe allowing Duncan to fall lifelessly to the ground. In his fight against Cyclonis rarely did he ever fill the need to kill someone, but Aerrow knew this war would be different, holding back might very well spell the end for them all. His gaze moved towards the door that lead down the holding cell. It had already been torn from it hinges and nightcrawlers were already rushing in, to free Cyclonis no doubt. "Not while I'm still standing." Throwing a quick glance to Piper, who had already been heading towards the exit with a few soldiers in tow.

With no need to wait he hurried himself down to the holding cells. The path was littered with fallen guards. It made him think he should wait for back up, but he couldn't risk Cyclonis' escape. As he turned the corner that lead to Cyclonis' cell what he saw he almost didn't understand. One of the night crawlers held the weakened Crystal mage by the throat, pinning her against the wall as another held a hologram of some hooded figure. "Aw it seems we have a guest." The figure spoke as the Crawlers turned to meet him. "Ah!" The figure said excitedly. "You must be the famous Aerrow, you're shorter than I expected, but where are my manners. I am crown prince Helio." The figure bowed. "I must say it is an honor to meet you, the hero of Atmos. Hopefully you can give me the battle I crave. Kill the witch and test the knight to see if he is worthy. But don't rough him up too much be for Fisher can take a shot at him." The hologram faded and the nightcrawler launched their attacks.

Aerrow was quick to respond, the pathway was narrow allowing him to defend against the first attack with out worry of being swarmed. With a quick knee he pushed the first aside and swiped at the second, tearing through its arm causing it to let out an unholy wail. Not wasting any time, he finished it of before throwing a dagger into back of the one holding Cyclonis. Using the single blade, he dispatched the few that remained effortlessly. Slowly he approached his longtime adversary, while pulling his other dagger free from the fallen enemy.

She laid there holding her throat as she was wheezing for air. After a few coughs she looked up at Aerrow with that same rage fill glare he was familiar with. "Why not let them kill me? Or did you just want to finish me off yourself?" His response however took her entirely by surprise.

The Sky knight knelt and offered his enemy a hand. "Can you walk? If so let's go."

"Why in all the Atmos would I go with you?" she snapped

"Because as much as you hate me, I know you hate them even more. I may have taken you empire from you, but they stole your dignity." He said with a smirk, his hand still outstretched. "Besides it makes since to ask for your aid. You're the only one who truly knows the Far side."

Cyclonis looked at him in shock. Again, that detestable Sky Knight left her speechless, his words dripped with the truth she wanted to refuse. She had lost everything, her kingdom, her army, her general, and now she laid here powerless before the one person she would love nothing more than to skewer alive. Yet, he was right she hated those of the Far Side even greater. They stripped her of her title and powers, made her a throw away pawn. So lost in her own train of thought she didn't even realize she had taken his hand and was now standing.

"Besides we can always kill each other after this is over." Aerrow said with a happy go lucky shrug.

"We'll have to survive to get to that point." She rubbed her wrists stiffly before picking up one of the swords of a fallen guard. "I hope you have a plan."

"Not really. Just gonna wing this fight like always." He spun his blades in his hands. "First lets get the defenses back on and kick these invaders our of my keep."


	6. Coming Storm

Coming Storms

Never in a hundred years would Cyclonis have thought this current situation would have been a reality. With all her plans and scheming, with every scenario planned out to the letter, not once has the idea of following her greatest foe, willingly, ever seeped into her mind. The crystal Witch followed closely behind the detestable Sky knight, as they moved through winding passages. The pair had moved from the holding cells into what seemed to be underground passages. Their destination was the control room to hopefully get the defense grid back online and run the enemy off. A task that would most likely be more difficult than they would like.

Each step for her was labored. The binding sickness had only seemed to worsen with every passing second. Yet her will and resolve to live was greater than the pain the sickness. The blade in her hand was heavy, she despised using such barbaric weapon, but as long as she had no means of preforming the binding, her crystal mastery was just about useless.

The Far Side made sure she was deprived of her most useful ability, to keep her in check. Usually to perform the binding one needs not only an almost perfect understanding of crystals and how they resonate with the world, but one usually requires someone whom the caster can bestow the abilities onto. However, a mage cannot bestow this power on just anyone, it must be someone with whom the caster can fully trust and understand. Usually, it can be done between close friends and lovers. Two things Cyclonis had never had, her staff which the Far Side had taken from her, allowed her to bypass that rule. This led to her current illness, since if a mage who has mastered binding is unable to regularly, crystal energy begins to build up in the mage's body. If left unchecked for long enough great physical pain would fall upon the mage that could lead to eventual death. Leech Crystals have been the only known means to halt the symptoms, but the Crystal Witch found herself without any way to procure one. She doubted the Sky knight would be so trusting to just offer a crystal to her.

"So, I see you still haven't stabbed me in the back." Aerrow broke the silence with a small chuckle, breaking Cyclonis from her train of thought.

She couldn't help but give an arrogant smirk before retorting back. "Worried, are we?"

"I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't a little worried." He glanced back at her and flashed her a toothy smile.

"I always knew you were smarter than you let on. You don't have to worry. I want to get back at the Far Side, so until that is done you have nothing to fear from me." The quickest way to her goal was with her old foe's help. A situation she couldn't help but see the irony in.

The Sky Knight gave a relieved sigh. "Good to hear. Now let's get going. I know you're in a bit of pain, from the binding sickness, but the sooner we get rid of the enemy the faster we can see what we can do to help. Piper might now how to lessen the symptoms, or maybe even cure you." He was silent for a moment as he began to pick up his pace down the corridor. "Something tells me we are going to need you at full power if we have any hope at winning this war."

Cyclonis was about to offer the quick remedy of a leech crystal but was interrupted by the sound of foot steeps rapidly approaching them.

"Halt who goes there!?" Several soldiers appeared before them blasters ready to fire at the first sign of trouble. Fortunately, one, who Cyclonis could only suspect oversaw this group recognized who they were pointing at. "K-knight Commander Aerrow!" and as quickly as they had pointed their weapons, they now stood at attention. She couldn't help but be a little impressed with how much Aerrow commanded the respect of those beneath his station.

"At ease men." Aerrow quickly ordered. "Give me a status report."

The leader quickly moved in front of his men. "Command room is secured, but the controls to the defense system have been sabotaged. All attempts to get the turrets back online have failed. Duncan was the only expert we had." The soldier tensed up at speaking the traitor's name. "We were all unprepared for such an event."

"We all were soldier. A mistake I won't make again." Aerrow offered the soldier a soft smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Continue the report.

"Of course." He said quickly. "Enemy forces have been halted. A confirmed thirty-eight nightcrawlers have been slain. We have suffered minor losses, according to the last report only seven K.I.A. but a total of 23 wounded. Stalkers are still on the move, but we are quickly pushing them back."

"Excellent work." The sky knight praised his men and was about to move forward before the soldier interjected once more.

"Unfortunately, sir. We do have a major problem. An unknown combatant exited the enemy ship and has situated himself in the middle of the courtyard. All attempts to engage this foe have ended in failure. He hasn't killed anyone but has gravely injured anyone who has gotten close. Oddly enough he has allowed us to retrieve our wounded without attacking."

Aerrow stood quietly for a second. "That must be…"

"Fisher." Cyclonis finished for him. "He is trying to draw you into a one on one fight."

"That would seem to be the case." The soldier said. "But how do you know his na-." His question was cut off as he recognized the former empress. "Cyclonis!" As soon as the name was spoken every weapon was pointed at her.

Before Cyclonis could do anything Aerrow had already placed himself between them and her. "Stand down. She's with us."

The soldiers each looked at each other in confusion before lowering their weapons. "But sir, she's"

"She's might be the only chance we have to get the weapons back online." Aerrow interrupted loudly.

"O-of course sir."

"Let's go." Aerrow said motioning for Cyclonis to follow.

Once out of earshot of the guards the crystal witch spoke once more. "I guess I should thank you once more."

"I don't recall you thanking me before." He chuckled lightly. "Just don't make me regret this." The Sky Knight's voice became uncharacteristically colder from his normal upbeat demeanor that Cyclonis had known. It made her wonder just how much he had changed an grown in the last ten years. Maybe she did make the right choice in trusting him.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Was all she offered as a response.

"You were tech-savvy during the old war. So, I was hoping you might be able to get the guns back online." He asked as they came to a ladder and quickly began climbing.

"Should be simple enough. I doubt anything you have built is more complex than my storm engine." She commented pridefully as she followed up after him.

At the top of the ladder was a hatch. Upon opening it. The pair found themselves in the command center. "I'll never make fun of Stork and his fondness for hidden passages again." He said with a laugh. Once out he offered a hand to Cyclonis. The command center was filled with soldiers running about, confirming reports and issuing out commands to help the Keep from falling apart. "Alright everyone, listen up!" He shouted with the authority of his rank. Immediately everyone turned to their Knight Commander "You've done well in repelling this surprise attack. Each and every one of you have my thanks for fighting as hard as you have. But now it is time to stop defending and push for the offensive."

His resolve filled his words and his men responded with a loud and responsive. "YES, SIR!"

"As I'm sure you have noticed behind me is Cyclonis herself." He continued. "As the current situation stands. She is currently on our side and will help with the repairs of the defense systems. Treat her as one of our own and help her in any way that you can." The men were hesitant but did ultimately nod in acknowledgment of the orders. "Now for this Fisher that is occupying our courtyard, I will engage him a duel, buy enough time to clear any other nightcrawlers out and get the backup generators on."

"You're going to fight him on your own?" Cyclonis asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

Several soldiers helped Aerrow equip his armor quickly as he prepared to fight, adding a shield and sword to his normal arsenal. "Probably. But if he wants a fight, I'll give him one. Now if you have any tips on fighting this guy, I am all ears."

The crystal mage couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was their leader and he was prepared to fight an opponent he knew nothing about. Was this really the man who defeated the terrifying Dark Ace time and time again. "He is a natural-born fighter. Raised in an arena as a gladiator. Fighting his way up the ranks until he became a champion." She had heard stories of the man though she had never actually seen him. "As a champion, he was taken in by the crown prince as a general. A typical action by the royal family of the Far Side. And from what I heard. He had been used to quell rebellions and defeat any threat to the crown prince. Apparently, something happened a few years ago where he nearly died, and Helio spent a great deal of effort to restore him. I'm not entirely sure what happened but he is still considered a deadly opponent."

"I see." Aerrow's expression hardened as he focused himself. "I'll hold him off as long as possible. Get the weapons online, so we can end this."

Aerrow wasted no time getting to the ground level where he could hear the man, he assumed to be Fisher calling him out. "Stop sending weaklings to fight me. Send out Aerrow so we can bring this insignificant battle to a close." The sky knight reached the door that leads out to the courtyard where he saw several of his men trying to surround the enemy to no avail.

In the center stood a man that probably stood a good foot taller than Aerrow. The first thing that drew the sky knight's attention was the massive sword that looks like it would be heavy for even Junko, that the man swung with ease with a single hand. Each swings leaving a crimson red energy trail as he used it to knock his obviously outmatched soldiers away. The second thing that was highly noticeable was it appeared he had crystals jutting out from his body, it took a moment for Aerrow to realize a substantial portion of the man's right side had been replaced with mechanical prosthetics. He could only assume that this was the great effort meant to restore him. The final outstanding feature was his long light blue hair that reminding him of the sky.

"Stand down men!" Aerrow shouted to the soldiers. "I will deal with this enemy myself." With all the confidence he was known for he walked right past his men entering the ring of soldiers. "So you must be Fisher."

The man laughed heartily. "Finally, the famous Sky Knight that beat the dreaded Dark Ace! A worthy opponent. Indeed, I am King Fisher. Champion of Lord Helio. I have been ordered to test your metal and if found wanting to eliminate you."

Aerrow raised a brow at the word test. It made him wonder what the Far Side was really planning. These would be thoughts for later as the Sky knight took a defensive stance. His shield held firmly in front of him as he aligned his sword with his body.

"A man of few words! Excellent. Then let's see how you deal with this." Fisher Raised his blade high into the air as energy surged through it before he lowered it swinging in a large horizontal arc, sending the energy hurtling towards Aerrow.

The Sky knight's eyes narrowed as the blast rushed towards him. Dodging wasn't an option or else it would hit the soldiers behind him so decided to test how strong his opponent really was. Using the shield to tank the hit. As the wave connected with the shield it let lose a massive explosion kicking up dust and sand making a smokescreen. The hit rattled Aerrow slightly but for the most part, he was fine.

"Don't rest yet!" He heard Fisher as was already on him bringing the flat of his blade to send Aerrow flying.

Soaring through the air Aerrow could feel the air had been knocked out of him. Despite the struggle to suck more air back into his lungs, his mind was baffled by the sheer speed and strength of his opponent. With a thud, he skidded across the ground. Quickly he scrambled to his feet as he still gasped for air.

"Good, you're not dead. It would be boring if you couldn't handle that." Fisher stood there with an arrogant smile on his face. Unfortunately, Aerrow knew that pride was well earned.

"Well, I don't want to bore you." Finally regaining his composure. "I'll admit it you caught me off guard with your speed, but I wouldn't assume you've already won."

"I won the moment I was chosen for this fight." The giant said assuredly. "But if you want, I can show you what I am fully capable of." The gems jutting from mechanical arm began to glow as an aura enveloped his body. Aerrow immediately recognized this as The Binding. "Titan's MIGHT!" an immense pressure pulsed off him knocking over many of the soldiers. "I'll so you the difference between us!"

Aerrow barely had time to react as Fisher was already once again on him. Leaning back as his opponent's swords swept an inch from his face. The sky knight had to rely on his speed and dexterity to keep himself from being cleaved in half by the beast of a man. Yet with each attack dodge, Aerrow felt something inside him beginning to stir within him. Managing to put some distance between him and Fisher, he readied himself. Again Fisher was right on him bringing his blade down with tremendous strength. Then from the distance, he heard someone shout "SPEED OF LIGHT!"With those words spoken the whole world slowed as Aerrow twisted to dodge Fisher's swords effortlessly. As Aerrow's body spun around with the newfound speed his body seemed to instinctively know what his unknown savior's plan was as he moved to swing his sword into his opponent's unguarded side. "Storm's Fury!" he shouted in sync with his castor as a massive explosion of energy lashed out from the edge of his sword destroying Fisher's mechanical arm before sending him crashing into one of the walls.


	7. A Hero Emerges

A Hero Emerges

Disbelieve was plastered across Aerrow's face. The power and speed he had obtained from the binding was absolutely thrilling. He was aware that the aura around his body had faded, that the binding had ceased but he could still feel his body vibrating, as if waiting for him to rush again into combat. The Sky Knight couldn't help but notice just how much different it felt during their assault on Cyclonis' Storm Engine.

Against the wall he could see Fisher slowly getting back up, the remnants of his shattered mechanical arm sparking. "That's the way. More! I desire a greater battle than this!" Fisher howled like a mad man as he lifted his sword. The crystals in him still shinning brightly. This battle was still far from over.

Aerrow heard footsteps rushing behind him. With a quick glance he saw many of his men in toe with a rather sluggish looking Cyclonis, rushing towards the door that lead to the generators. A smile slowly crept across the knight's face. "Looks like I bought enough time."

"Don't think you've won just yet Storm Hawk!" The enemy commander yelled. "I King Fisher still draw breath which means you haven't accomplished anything! In the name of Lord Helio I will defeat you!" With his declaration his crystals began to shine even brighter, before all the fragments arm parts around him quickly began to reform onto his body. "I doubt you can create another blast like that."

Looking on in horror as his opponent rapidly undid any damage, was all Aerrow could do as he tried to think of a plan. Yet, an odd feeling slowly began to fall over Aerrow, the feeling of excitement. The sky knight thought himself long since past the days of seeking glory in power if those days even existed. Fear was always something playing in the back of his mind with each battle that he took part in, but with this surge of energy he felt confident in ways he never had before. In a surprising gesture he tossed his shield to the ground opting to forgo defense in favor of focusing solely on offense. With the shield go Aerrow still felt off with the weight of the sword, and quickly stabbed it into the ground. Slowly he grabbed the two daggers that hung from his waist. Perfect was the only way Aerrow could describe those to familiar weapons in his hands. With a gentle grip the blue energy surged from the blades. "Don't keep me in suspense big guy. I thought you were gonna give me a challenge." He said with a cocky smirk.

Fisher wasted no time rushing Aerrow, gripping his blade with both hands to gain an even heavier slasher. A mistake that would cost him.

With so much emphases on power, Fisher had lost a powerful advantage, his speed. Even under the influences of Titan's might Aerrow noticed him slowing. Fisher must not have been used to fighting such agile fighters. Now with so much work into a single killing blow the man's impressive speed had almost been halved. This was more then enough for the sky knight to duck under the strike and roll away. A feat that would have been difficult with the sword in shield, but the daggers did little to impede the sky knight's movements. "I heard you were strong. I mean the Dark Ace was far more challenging." Aerrow mocked as he kicked some lose dirt towards his enemy.

"You dare compare me to that insect." Fisher howled before charging again.

With each slash, Aerrow felt lighter, as if his body was tapping into all his dormant fighting instincts that had became dormant over the years. In truth he didn't realize just how sluggish he had become, assuming he was still in tip top shape after Cyclonis' assassination attempt. This fight proved just how wrong he truly was.

Fisher unleashed a powerful horizontal swing, but with the speed Aerrow leapt upwards allowing the attack to glide underneath him. With a wide opening on his left side the sky knight twisted his body into a kick landing perfectly across Fisher's jaw causing him to stumble backwards. "I'll end it all in one swing!" Raising his sword into the air crimson energy erupted around his blade.

Aerrow immediately noticed this was a far stronger variant of his opening attack. With a deep exhale he squeezed the hilts of his daggers as he began to focus his energy. Blue energy slowly wrapped around his body flowing off him, as the energy slowly began to from the shapes of wings.

"DIE SKY KNIGHT!" With a mighty shout Fisher unleashed his attack. A large arcing blood red attack tore through the sky at blinding speed, but the energy suddenly dispersed in a violent flash.

No one even saw Aerrow's attack just the telling sound of a thunder cap as Aerrow appeared kneeling behind his opponent. "Lighting Claw" his said quietly as his energy faded.

"B-but h-" Fishers words were cut short as an arch of blood erupted from his chest and with a loud thud he fell to the ground motionless.

Aerrow arose slowly, his face calm and nearly devoid of emotion. "So once again we are at war."

As if acknowledging his statement all the gun turrets began firing at the ship above. Followed by the appearance of the Condor providing support as the enemy ship began to retreat, but not very far before exploding and falling into the wastelands below.

"And we're prepared." Aerrow said confidently as he glanced over to Cyclonis who was exiting the generator room. An arrogant, know it all smirk on her face. "Looks like I made the right bet." He was about to take a step towards her when suddenly his whole body went numb and his vision blurred. "Wha-" And with that everything when black. The last thing Aerrow heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the sound of someone screaming his name.

"Sky Knight!" Cyclonis said as she wearily ran towards him only to be stopped at the sight of the other Storm Hawks.

"Aerrow!" Screammed Piper as she came running at a full sprint towards her fallen friend. Kneeling beside him and gently cradling Aerrow in her arms. "Oh god, what happened to you." He felt unnaturally cold in her arms. Slowly her line of vision to the Crystal witch standing before them. "Guards what is the prisoner doing out of her cell." She hissed angerly.

"Commander Aerrow ordered us to help her get the defenses back online ma'am." The Soldier said with a solute.

Gently Piper laid Aerrow back on the ground before standing back up. "I don't care what Aerrow said. The situation has been resolved throw her back in her cell." She shouted.

Cyclonis stood there as she stifled her rage. She had helped them and now that the situation was different, she was about to be thrown right back in a cell to rot. She glanced down at the unconscious sky night. No body had seen her preform the binding on Aerrow. Something she was surprised she even did and even more surprised it had worked. There were studies in the Far Side about forcing a connection, but there were very few successes. Usually it cost both individuals their lives, but from the looks of it Aerrow was still breathing just out cold. Looking at her hands Cyclonis was still suffering from binding sickness but the symptoms have been lessened to some extent. The battle had been won but no one would know she had saved Aerrow. And as far as she cared no one would. So, she remained silent as she was escorted back into her cell.


	8. A Level of Clarity

A Level of Clarity

Starling sat at Aerrow's desk, attacks have been reported across all Atmos, luckily, they had been repelled without much difficulty. The stress of the situation had twisted a frown onto her usually neutral face. She glanced over the reports, attempting to ignore the Storm Hawks in front of her, who were busy bickering with each other.

"Look this is Aerrow were talking about, he must have had a good reason to bring Cyclonis along." Finn exclaimed to the aggravated Piper. The mention of the prisoner was enough to cause Starling to raise her eyes from the documents before her.

Stork stepped forward in between the sharpshooter and crystal mage. "Eh, Finn's right, the situation was virtually hopeless, but of course Aerrow found a way to victory. "

"There's no excuse for free her!" Piper said slamming her fists on the desk. "She must have tricked him. Aerrow couldn't have been in his right mind during the battle."

That last statement was the last straw for Starling. "How would you know?" She said bitterly at the group.

"What?" Piper glared.

Pushing herself up from the desk, the acting commander looked each member of the Storm Hawks in the eyes, her gaze filled with an unusual fury. "How would any of you know his state of mind?!" her words were more of an accusation than a question.

The group looked to each other in confusion at her words. "I mean it's Aerrow he's not the most complicated person." Finn defended.

"Two years." Starling said aloud her eyes dropping to the floor. "It's been almost two years since any of you had checked on him. Or even just dropped by to say hi. So, tell me how any of you would know what he was thinking, what he's been feeling." Slowly her hands curled into fists.

Piper stepped forward insulted by the implications Starling was throwing at them. "We were…" She tried to come up with a defense, but she saw how Aerrow was acting in the courtyard. The Sky Knight's first instinct had been to send them away to take on the fight himself.

"You all left him alone!" Starling shouted as a stray tear traced down her cheek. "He's been working so hard, harder than any of us. He's been trying to protect everyone." Her body trembled as she raised a hand to wipe away the tears that began to flow. "Nightmares kept him up at night, he would skip eating. I did everything I could to support him, but he just kept everything inside refusing to open up to me. I didn't know what to do for him." She hated herself for letting things get this bad, but she thought Aerrow would open up when he needed it. But now after the first battle that he knew was coming, he laid in the infirmary unconscious. He had decided to seek help from his greatest enemy in attempt to repel the forces. "I should have been here. "

A deep silence fell over the group, with only low sobs of Starling breaking it. The Storms Hawks all looked down in shame. None of them had any excuse for not stopping by, they had allowed themselves to become distant. "We… we didn't know." Junko himself on the verge of tears spoke up to break the silence. "I saw him a few months ago. He looked so tired, but I thought he would be fine. But that's no excuse."

"Yeah we should have made in effort." Finn admitted as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just always assumed Aerrow was unstoppable. I mean he was always the best of us." He let out a deep sigh. "I just wanted to make him proud since I took over as the leader of the Storm Hawks. Even became a sky knight. I thought that was enough."

Piper looked at everyone, the battle had been one several hours later, but here they were all looking as if they had all lost. In a way they had. "I allowed my research to consume my daily life." Her eyes meet the teared eyed Starling. She knew that most of the rage the acting commander was directed was towards her. "How many times over the past few years have I canceled meeting with him. How many promises did I break?"

"Too many." Starling said coldly as she pointed to a file labeled Piper on the table.

Piper hesitantly picked up the file and opened it. It was full of letters she had sent, dating back to when they had just gotten back from Far Side. The Early ones were filled with emotion and all the insignificant details, but as she flipped through them, they became less and less personal and more like reports. Most of them made mention of her planning on stopping by. Piper hated that she knew that she had almost never stopped by. Soon she began to see unsent messages from Aerrow, many of which were half finished. Most simply asked how she was doing, asking about her research, or anything to start a conversation. Her heart nearly shattered as she saw the last one. It simply said. 'I miss you'. He must have thought of himself as a distraction for her. That was the only conclusion Piper could make on why he would have never sent these. "I… I didn't realize…. I didn't know."

Papers fell to the ground as Starling suddenly slapped Piper hard. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Starling screamed as she grabbed Piper by her collar. "That's your excuse. You didn't know!" She was at her breaking point. "He was your friend! Your leader! He loved you and you didn't realize he was suffering! You didn't even try to know!" Shoving Piper away before storming out of the office without another word.

Another silence fell over the group, only to broken by Piper this time. "We need to find a way to fix this."

In the Infirmary Aerrow lied nearly motionless, his breathing shallow but steady, a layer of cold sweat coated his body. A series of nurses constantly checking his vitals only to find that he seems perfectly fine. Sitting next to his bed was his trusted second in command Starling holding his hand in hers. "I know you're going to wake up soon. I just know it." She sighed deeply as if not really believing her own words.

In his deep sleep Aerrow found himself standing long dark lit corridor. Large ornate doors lined each wall. "Where am I?" He commented out loud. He remembered passing out, but this felt all to real to be a dream. Quickly he checked doors closest to him only to find they were locked. Taking a moment to glance down each corridor he sighed and shrugged. "Might as well just pick a way and start walking." Not taking to long to pick he started walking. Occasionally he would check a random door as he walked only to find that they too were locked. It was pretty unnerving for the sky knight.

"Where's mother and father?" A child's voice cried out, up head in the direction that the Aerrow was walking. This caused him to pick up his pace.

Stopping in front of two large doors he could hear what he was sure a child crying on the other side of the sturdy doors. Without hesitation he flung the doors opened only to be greeted by the sound of lighting cracking across the sky behind windows that lined the far wall of the room. A massive storm was raging out there, and Aerrow could hardly believe the only thing keeping it out was a wall of glass. In front of him stood a girl no older than four or five by his estimate. She was knelling on the ground tears streaming down her face, in front of an elderly lady, he assumed was the child's grandmother. Unsure of why but he was sure he knew both the child and elderly person before him.

"Where's mother and father?" the child cried out again, who Aerrow just figured out was a small girl.

"Hush, child!" The lady snapped. "There is no room for weakness in this family." She said harshly. "Your parents were weak. So, I did away with them." She hissed. "Now quit your sniveling or else I will have to discipline you in hopes to make you stronger than your mother. "

Aerrow quickly moved in between the two to protect the grieving child. "I won't let you lay a finger her." To his surprise the lady moved right through him as if he was a ghost.

"You shall be the next empress once I am gone." She snatched the child up by her arm and practically dragged her to one of the chairs. "You will be greater than any that came before you."

"I just want my parents!" The child screamed again, unfortunately her only answer was a quick backhanded slap to the face.

"I said be quiet!" The grandmothers voice was stern and almost unfeeling towards the child. Aerrow couldn't even imagine what could turn someone into such an unfeeling person. "Now as I was saying you will need a champion to help you conquer Atmos. And I found the perfect man for the job. Enter!"

Footsteps drew Aerrow's attention to the doorway, his eyes widening as the person entering came into perfect view. "The Dark Ace!" The was a chill to his words as disbelieve filled him, but something was off about the person he was seeing. The Dark Ace in front was slightly shorter and younger than what Aerrow had ever seen. Slowly the pieces began to fall into place as to what he was seeing. Looking towards the young girl he finally recognized who it was. Cyclonis. He didn't know how or why but he was witnessing the day Cyclonis meet the Dark Ace.

"This is the man who has dispatched the greatest threat to our rule." The elderly lady, who Aerrow was finally able to realize was Master Anarchis, the former ruler of Cyclonia before Cyclonis. "From this day forward he shall be known as the Dark Ace slayer of those retched Storm Hawks."

The Dark Ace bowed at the bestowing of his title. "It is an honor to serve the great house of Cyclonia. I shall live my life in service of your will."

"Sweet words will get you no were only actions." The old Empress expressed coldly. "Once Cyclonis ascends to the throne the campaign to conquer the rest of Atmos will begin. And you shall cut down and vile sky knight that may get in her way. Now leave us there is much for her to learn and so little time in which to teach her."

"By your command Master Anarchis."

Aerrow watched in shock as the Dark Ace left closing the doors behind him. "Why show me this?" He asked to the dream world around me as if it would magically explain why.

"Now, it's time for you training to really begin." Anarchis said coldly. "We are the strongest house in Atmos, and there is no room for the weakness that courses through you." Slowly she pulled a shock crystal from robes. "We must work to remove all sources of weakness." With a wave of her hand the windows flew open exposing them to the storm outside. The Crystal slowly floated into the air as lighting tore through the air and struck it.

The sky knight could only look on in horror as he watched Cyclonis was tortured by her own grandmother. "Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why do you care?" Cyclonis said from behind him. Quickly he turned to the door where now stood a far more familiar form for Cyclonis stood. "We enemies, aren't we?"

"I don't care what we are. This is wrong." Aerrow blurted out.

"Then save me." She said coldly. "Strike down that woman. Or better yet." She reached down grabbing his hand. "Free me of this." The sky knight looked on wide-eyed as his hand now gripping a blade was being pulled up to her chest. "You could free me of all this pain I carry with a single press of your weapon."

"No!" He shouted pulling his knife away tossing it to the ground. "This isn't right."

"Come now." The Crystal witch said as she walked closer to him. "How many times have you dreamed of killing me? Shoving your knife in me and ending all the problems of Atmos." The smirk on her face was unsettling. "And you would be freeing me of so much suffering. Truly you must be justified in your action then. I mean you killed Fisher with out even batting an eye. What's one more drop of blood on your hands."

"No!" He shouted again. "I won't do it. I never wanted to kill you."

"Liar!" She hissed.

"'I'm not lying!" He pleaded. "I just wanted the fighting to stop."

"And has it." She asked taking another step towards him.

"No…" his voice was low. "The fighting hasn't stopped. If anything, it's only just now beginning."

"So then why keep fighting." Her words whispered almost seductively in his ears. "Maybe I should just end you." Her fingers slowly wrapped around the sky knight's neck. "I could end your suffering instead."

"No." Was all Aerrow could say before pushing her away. "I have too much to do to die." His expression suddenly hardened. "And you don't have to suffer alone."

"So, you want to save me? Me? The greatest enemy of all of Atmos?" She questioned. "You would save even me?"

"I'll save everyone." He said defiantly.

Cyclonis stood there silently, a somber look over taking her face. "I truly hope you can. Sky Knight."

Aerrow stood there a conflicting feeling in his chest unsure of what to say, so instead of saying anything he simply walked passed her back to the corridor.

Back in the holding cells Cyclonis laid silently on her cot. The amount of effort she put into today had left her feeling drained even with the symptoms of the binding sickness lessened by some degree. In truth she was still surprised that she had managed a connection with the sky knight, or even that she had attempted one in the first place. Of course, with fact what they were she really had no choice seeing as the Far Side saw her as just another target to destroy. AS she tried to run the events in her head once more, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy with each passing moment. The excretion of energy in creating that connection finally taking its full toll as she drifted off helplessly into sleep.

Cyclonis' dreams were usually filled with darkness, blood and death. These were staples in her life after all. So, she was obviously surprised when she found herself standing in a vast plain of grass in what appeared to be an early morning. A glance in each direction only revealed more grass, she rolled her eyes annoyingly and picked a direction and just started walking. After walking for what seemed like hours, she saw two figures standing in the distance.

A glorious sunrise greeted a father and son, as they stood alone in a grassy plane. It was a bitter morning for the pair. As the father would have to leave soon. "But why do you have to go dad?" The young child whined, his red hair blowing in the wind.

"I have to son. Atmos needs me." The father kneeled so he could be eye level with his now four-year-old son. "I have a duty to do what I can. "

Tears began to bubble up from the boy's eyes as he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around his father. "But why does it have to be you? Let someone else go."

"Come on don't cry." The man said softly as he stroked his son's hair. "I need you to be strong for me. There are going to be others here, they are all going to be scared." Slowly he pulled away from his son's embrace. "They're going to need someone brave to look up to. Can you do that for me?"

"No!" The child shouted. "I don't know how to be brave."

The man smiled softly. "It's simple. When the world grows dark and all hope seems lost all you have to do is smile." He said with a grin. "Like this. Even when you're afraid or said, just grit your teeth and smile. Everything else will just fall into place once you master that. So, let's try this again." He exhaled before asking again. "Can you be brave for me?"

The child took a step back, whipping his tears away. He pushed his face into his palms and breathed deeply before slowly lowing his hands to his side leaving a large grin on his face. "I'll be brave dad. I won't cry while you're gone." He declared loudly. "I'll watch over everyone!"

"I know you will." He ruffled his son's hair before standing up straight. "I know you'll make me proud Aerrow. Always remember I love you." With no more words to say the man walked to his Air Skimmer and rode off never to return.

The young Aerrow stood there watching the sun rise and fall as the years passed by.

Cyclonis what the event unfolds in silence. She stood far behind the pair, as the memory played. It didn't take her long to figure out what she was watching, and she could only assume the why was because of her preforming the binding with that foolish sky knight. When she forced the connection, she must have allowed memories to flow between them, as the energy was exchanged. It had happened when she used it on the Dark Ace, of course his memory was far less sorrow full.

The vision she had seen from the Dark Ace was of the moment he had betrayed the old Storm Hawks. The look of shock on all their faces as one of their own cuts each of them down. It was a moment that defined him, it was no wonder the fool allowed himself to be consumed by his quest for power. The Dark Ace's end was inevitable when Cyclonis really thought about it.

She replayed The Dark Ace's memory in her mind along side the one she had just viewed from Aerrow. They were drastically different in tone, yet both ended with the holder of the memory being alone, just for entirely distinct reasons. As she shifted through these invading thoughts her eyes widened in shock as she realized a factor both these memories shared. The first Storm Hawk to fall by the hand of the Dark Ace, was the same man who had just embraced his son before he left. She could barely stifle the laugh that bubbled up with in her, at this revelation, the Dark Ace had unintentionally created his greatest foe.

Yet as she raised her gaze to watch the young Aerrow waiting for his father to return. She almost sympathized with him, waiting for a parent who will never return, a feeling that she was all too familiar. "You're a fool for waiting." Was all she could say as she watched the seemingly endless cycle of day and night pass before them. As the time flowed in front of her, she saw Aerrow age and slowly the other members of the Storm Hawks began to appear next to him. "Or maybe… you weren't." She said quietly to herself. The wholesomeness of the situation almost made her want to vomit, she thought jokingly. Of course, the blasted Sky Knight would create something good out of nothing. That annoying optimistic outlook would one day be his downfall, she was sure of it.

As she thought that she noticed the Aerrow before her turning to look at her. "Maybe it will destroy me one day." He said with a smile. "But as long as I can save everyone, it will be okay." And to her surprise he slowly reached out a hand. "You don't have to be alone, there can be a place for you here." Her heart nearly stopped at the offer, her reflexive responses of a 'no' caught in her throat.

"Don't mess with me!" The ex-empress yelled as she swatted his hand away. "I'm not your friend. I still plan to kill you after this!" She declared, yet even she couldn't deny the hesitation she felt.

"That's fine." The damned sky knight simply just smiled. "The offer still stands. "He simply chuckled before looking back at the new rising sun.

Cyclonis gritted her teeth in anger before turning away and heading back in the direction she had come. There was nothing more here for her to see. She knew enough about the sky knight and his group to know she could never really have a place there, but why did that bother her? There was no answer that she could find to that question and it only angered her more.


End file.
